nicknames
by clover123ie
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are having a fight about nicknames but can that fight bring out new feelings? please read and review


**Hey there folks! It's me again clover123ie and I'm just letting you know that I'm writing this in a house that doesn't have internet so if I have any spelling mistakes it will not happen again because if I don't think it's write I check in the internet but right now I can't do that... that is all... oh wait!**

**I don't own bleach or its characters Kubo Tite does **

**Please read and review**

**Xxx line xxx**

"WHAT THE HELL RUKIA!" ichigo shouted and it echoed in the midnight air

Rukia was struggling to stay calm, something about Ichigo just made her irritated sometimes... but other times he made her feel light headed. (Lack of blood?) "You called me a midget... again, it's getting old" Rukia spoke while shaking her head.

If Ichigo got any madder steam would be coming out him ears, something about her was weird... in a good way and bad, she could get on his nerves so easily but could calm him down just as quick, sometimes Rukia would be just an annoying midget but most of the time she was the one who drove his hormones wild. "Doesn't mean you have to kick me!" ichigo continued to raise his voice

Rukia rolled her violet eyes "Ichigo be quiet, people are going to think someone's being murdered"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "well that won't be a problem for you, you'll just send me to the souls society"

Rukia glared at him "don'.me!" she was really irritated because Ichigo didn't take her seriously.

Ichigo stared right into her eyes until she looked away "really Rukia? All this because I called you a midget?" Ichigo didn't understand Rukia at all in moments like this, she looked so calm but inside she was boiling with rage

Rukia acted like a spoilt child and huffed "yeah, you don't see me making fun of your height" Rukia countered

If Ichigo was annoyed before he was furious now, Rukia was acting like such a child "well you make fun of my name!" Ichigo stated his face rising out of anger and confusion

Rukia blushed slightly; she knew that Ichigo took being called strawberry and berry-boy offensively and that why she said them, it distracted Ichigo from the truth... that she loved him (besides, what's so wrong with strawberries? I think their awesome!)

Ichigo noticed Rukia's blush '_is she sick or something?' _as that thought crossed his mind he couldn't help but feel protective over the mini shinigami (sp?) he didn't know why but he's felt this on a number of occasions for example: rescuing Rukia from being executed

Rukia was waiting for Ichigo to talk but he was far away from here mentally, she sighed and walked up to him, stood on her toes and snapped her fingers in his face "hey strawberry, you in there?" she expected Ichigo to explode in rage but instead he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to his chest

Ichigo didn't know what he was doing, one minute he was shouting at her and the next he was hugging he for all he was worth, he looked down at Rukia and chuckled lightly at her shocked expression, he bent down to Rukia's ear and whispered "yeah I'm here midget" he expected Rukia to pull away but was shocked when he put her hands around his waist

Rukia was in inner turmoil, she wanted to tell Ichigo how she felt but she was afraid of rejection, Rukia lifted her head and stared right into Ichigo's deep honey eyes (don't know what colour they are just winging it) and felt a new resolve

"Ichigo, I have something to tell you" Rukia spoke confidently while still so nervous on the inside, Ichigo was startled by this but he was curious about what she had to say "what is it Rukia?" his eyes softened at the sight of her blushing

_Might as well get it over with_ Rukia thought with a sigh and then looked straight into his eyes again "I love you Ichigo" and then she pulled herself from Ichigo's now limp embrace and used her inhuman speed to run, she didn't want to but she knew that Ichigo would need some time to think.

And indeed she was right, Ichigo couldn't believe what he had just heard _'Rukia loves me?' _was the only thought that passed through his mind, it was all silence until it hit him, he had loved Rukia for a long time, he didn't know when but it did and now he was almost jumping for joy (almost) and then after thinking it over and deciding he wanted to be more than friends he sprinted home knowing where Rukia had gone.

**Xxx line xxx**

Rukia was at home in Ichigo's closet, she always came here to think even thought she had her own bad, she just felt at peace here _'what am I going to do now? I've made to cross form friends to... MORE THAN FREINDS! And if Ichigo doesn't love me back things will never be the same'_ Rukia was knocked out of her thoughts when the closet door was swung open revealing a panting Ichigo

Ichigo smirked he was surprising her all over the place today "hey Rukia fancy seeing you in here", Rukia giggled at his joke and then Ichigo turned serious and pulled Rukia out of the closet

"Hey watch it!" shouted Rukia, she hated when Ichigo pulled her along like a doll

Ichigo's eyes looked deadly serious "I need to talk with you Rukia and if someone came in and saw me talking to my closet they'd think I'm a crazy person"

Rukia raised one eyebrow thinking about how someone looking does serious could still tell a joke but when Ichigo started talking he got her undivided attention

Ichigo took a deep breath and spoke "Rukia, we've know each other for a long time and I've had a long time to think about this and..." but he was interrupted by Rukia putting a finger to his lips

"Please don't say anymore, I know you don't love me and it would be better to stay friends" her voice cracking with so much emotion that she didn't know she had

Ichigo gently removed her hand and spoke softly "you didn't let me finish... I do love you"

When Ichigo said those words Rukia started to cry tears of joy, she jumped up and hugged Ichigo around the neck trying to handle the overwhelming happiness that she felt at that moment, she finally calmed down and whispered in his ear "I love you too"

As they looked into each other's eyes they thought _'maybe nicknames aren't that bad after all?'_

**Xxx line xxx**

**The ending is a bit corny but I Hope you enjoyed it and don't be afraid to check out some of my other stories and give me your opinions thanks for reading**

**Please read and review**


End file.
